Nightmares or Wet Dreams?
by Cal-Wills
Summary: One-shot. Chris takes Adam to the set of his movie "Albino Farm". Later Adam has Night mares about Chris' Character "levi", or are they wet dreams? Chris/Adam, "Levi"/Adam, SLASH, Sex. MATURE. Please r


Title: Nightmares or Wet Dreams?  
Pairing(s): Adam/Levi, Adam/Chris  
Rating: M +  
Warnings: M/M, Semi-Non Consensual Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, and Smut  
Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own Adam, Chris or Levi. :'(  
Feedback: Please?  
Authors Note: Levi is Chris' Character in his upcoming film "Albino Farm". He's so Freaking Hot! You know besides the wandering eye and the teeth and that smoking habit ... I don't know, i'm weird like that ...  
Plot: Chris takes Adam with him to the set of "Albino Farm" and it gives Adam Nightmares ... Or are they Wet dreams?

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"Come on Adam" Chris kissed Adam's cheek wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulders hugging him close. "Chris are you sure you want me to come, i mean you'll be busy and i'll be alone, cause you'll always be on set and ..." Chris pressed a finger over Adam's lips, silencing him. "Shh of course i want you here" he pressed his lips to Adam's briefly, pulling away slowly, gently whipping Adam's bottom lip with his thumb as Adam's eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmm I love you so much baby" Chris murmured pressing his forehead against Adam's, smiling stroking Adam's goatee with a smile. "Come on babe" Both men climbed out of Chris' car walking towards the studio set. Once inside Chris left Adam in his dressing room while he headed to costume and make up.

"Ad There's some Fruit on the table, there's some water, soda and other things in the mini fridge over there. I gotta get in costume and get my make up and stuff on, so ... Don't leave this room, the studio is huge, and the so is the set, i don't want you getting lost baby" Chris murmured as pulling Adam against him briefly, kissing him once more.

"I swear i could kiss you forever baby" Chris whispered with a grin before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Adam sighed sitting back on the couch with a pout. He hated being alone, yet he knew Chris would gone for a long time. He lazily grabbed an apple off the dish lying down with a sigh, looking at the apple, uninterested.

2 Hours Later

Adam blinked sitting back. 'I guess a little exploring wouldn't kill Chris ... i mean the Studio/Set couldn't be THAT big ... and he'd be back before Chris knew he even left, And what could go wrong, seriously?' Adam's grin was full of mischief, as he slid off the couch and sneaking out the door.

Adam saw all kinds of different costumes, some different make up and masks. As he walked towards the set he saw Chris in 'Levi' gear, and make up, reading his script. Chris glanced up spotting Adam.

"Adam!" Chris jogged over to him. "I thought i told you to stay in my dressing room".

"Well i wanted to see you in action ... is all, didn't mean to make you mad Chrissy" Adam murmured giving Chris the pout and puppy dog eyes he knew Chris couldn't resist. Chris smiled. "I'm not mad at you baby, i just don't want you to get lost on this huge ass set is all."

"Levi on set!" The Director called.

"Well just wait here Adam" Chris murmured as he turned and walked onto the set. Adam released a deep breath watching Chris on set.

Once Home, Adam had dressed down to his boxer briefs, sliding into Bed, leaning tiredly against the pillow as Chris began undressing as well.

"Today was a drag, very harsh" Chris yawned leaning over and pecking Adam on the lips. "I Love you Baby, I'm gonna hop in the shower before bed kay?" Chris asked not moving from his position leaning over Adam. "Sure Baby, go ahead" Adam yawned as Chris smiled. "Night Love" Chris kissed Adam once more, pulling away and heading out of the bedroom, down the hall to the bathroom.

He leaned in turning the water on and finished undressing, hopping in.

Adam attempted to stay awake long enough for Chris to get out of the shower, but he couldn't keep his eyes open and he drifted to sleep.

_"Get your pretty boy ass over here!" Levi Growled dragging Adam by his hair. "No please ... what'd i do?" Adam sobbed as Levi shoved him face first over the hood of his black car. He tore Adam's shirt off, holding him down long enough to remove his pants.___

_He used Adam's belt to bind his wrists behind his back as Adam struggled to no avail. "Please" Adam sobbed as Levi unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them down. Adam shoved his elbow into Levi's chest. "You little pretty boy bitch!" Levi spun Adam around backhanding him across the face, sending him back against the car. ___

_He shoved him face first over the car once again. "You'll pay for that you little bitch" Levi growled spitting in his hand, coating his cock with it. Grasping Adam's hips tightly, he shoved his hardened member into Adam without correct prep. Adam cried out in agony feeling as though Levi were tearing him in two. He began screaming, crying, begging and pleading for help as Levi began thrusting his hips against his own. ___

_"Stop crying you little bitch you know you love it" Levi growled in Adam's ear. "Moan for me, Scream my name, Bitch ... Scream... *Thrust* ... My ... *thrust* ... Name..." Levi thrusted harder as Adam groaned. ___

_"I'll make you like it, i'll make you want this Slut" Levi growled wrapping his hand around Adam's cock, groping and stroking him in time with his own thrusts. Adam gasped, head dropping back against Levi's shoulder. ___

_"See i told you i'd make you want this, make you want me, moan my name Slut" Levi thrusted harder, digging his finger nails into Adam's narrow hips, before raking them down Adam's bare back, marring the near perfect skin. Adam gasped at the stinging feeling as though his back were on fire. ___

_Levi grunted, Adam gasped, body convulsing as he came, falling limp onto the car as Levi continued thrusting, minutes later shooting his seed into Adam's body. __  
_  
Adam sat up breathing hard, body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He threw the covers off, climbing out, walking standing, coming to realize that his boxer briefs were completely soaked and he still had a raging hard-on. He groaned walking into the bathroom to see Chris with a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with a towel.

Chris' eyebrows shot up when he saw Adam's soaked briefs and hard-on. "Damn is it cold in here or are you just excited to see me?" Chris snickered as Adam groaned reaching in the shower stall, turning it on, and shoving his boxer briefs off.

"Damn either you were watching some porn or you had one hell of a wet dream." Chris laughed as Adam tossed his boxers into the hamper, climbing into the shower.

He wrapped his hand around his member starting to stroke, but nothing could get him off.

Adam let out a frustrated whine as Chris peeked in.

"What's wrong baby?" Chris asked frowning as he caught site of Adam's current state. "Get out of the shower..." Chris murmured as Adam turned it off climbing out whimpering as Chris forced him to sit, kneeling between his legs, taking Adam's erect member into his mouth, quickly deep throating him.

"Oh God ... Chris" Adam whimpered, letting out mewling gasps hands clutching Chris' head, whining at the lack of leverage. "Why'd you cut your hair?" Adam whined as Chris pulled back. "If you want I'll grow it out sometime" He murmured before going back down on Adam, making him gasp.

"Oh God Chris! I'm so Fucking Close ... i ... i ... i'm ... oh god Chris ...*Gasp*" Adam released his seed as Chris swallowed all Adam had to give, licking him clean. "There all better now?" Chris asked as Adam sighed lazily, nodding with a smile. "Mmhmm, Thanks Chrissy, i owe you big time Baby" Adam murmured letting out a sigh.

"Tell you what, tomorrow night after we leave the set, you can return the favor to me, God knows i'll need some TLC when this damn movie is done" Chris sighed running a hand over his hair. "Might i ask, what got you so hot and bothered?" Chris asked glancing at Adam.

Adam shrugged. "Oh nothing, it's not all that important, just the fact that i'm getting fucked by an Actor, a Wrestler and a Rock star all at the same time."

Chris grinned " Ah ... so i did that to you."

Adam smiled. "Well, i'll just say it was one hell of a wet dream". Chris Chuckled. "I bet".

~ Finished


End file.
